


The Game: A New Players Guide - Races Part I - Humans

by Nanubi



Series: The Game: A New Player's Guide [3]
Category: Original Work, Vidya Gaems - Fandom
Genre: Advice, Gen, Guides, Original Fiction, Supplementary Content, Video & Computer Games, Video Game Mechanics
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2017-12-04
Packaged: 2019-02-10 06:54:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12906525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nanubi/pseuds/Nanubi
Summary: The 25 Available Human Races for new Player Character Creation, along with passives, actives, bonuses, and base stats.Takiyakimotozashi_Kun_San_Chan_Kun will explain any community connotations or opinions of each race.The_Red_Blade will mention if a race has any particular pros/cons in PvP.It's Juice and Jam time!





	1. Introduction to Humans

Humans are the basic races available to players. We're all familiar with them; two arms, two legs, two eyes, two ears, a nose and mouth, skin and hair in the brown spectrum, etc.

The Game does humans in a way we are all familiar with. However, we're not generally used to having stats and extras though.

 

All humans have:

2 Passive buffs, active always.

1 Active ability, such as a spell, attack, or short-mid lasting buff.

Average base stats

Access to all talents EXCEPT for Psionics. Sorry humans, no psychic powers for you.

 

Human Stats are as follows.

Vitality - HP, HP Regen, Pain Tolerance

Endurance - Stamina, Stamina Regen, and...well, physical endurance

Willpower - MP, MP Regen, GP, GP gained on hit, GP lost when damaged, Pain Tolerance

Strength - Fat Content (low STR=fat, High STR=large due to muscles) Muscle Mass, Physical Strength, Pain Tolerance, Small increases in run speed

Dexterity - Fat Content (low DEX=fat, High DEX=skinny), Muscle mass, Run Speed, Reaction Time

Intelligence - Magick/Psionic Damage, how many spells/psionics one can have available/use at once, Reaction Time

Faith - Luck for Magick. Increases Magickal critical chance, chance to refund MP spent making potions or casting spells, etc.

Glory - Luck for Weapons. Increases Weapon Critical chance, chance to get a "Second Wind" after running out of Stamina, etc.

 

Human Aesthetics are:

Hair colors - White-Silver-Blonde-Red-Light Brown-Dark Brown-Black

Eye Colors - Gray-Blue-Green-Hazel-Gold-Brown-Black

Skin Colors - Pale-Olive-Tan-Dark

 

Next page will be the Average Human Race, which is the simplest option for those who aren't big on visuals or stats, and want a "blank slate" to build their own perfect Character.

All 3 types of races have one of these Average Races.

 

_And they're boring._

 

**But excellent for build customization.**

 

See you soon!


	2. Midlanders

Race Type - Human

Name - Midlander

Base HP - 125 (+25 from Stats)

Base STAM - 100 (+0 from Stats)

Base MP - 100 (+0 from Stats)

Base GP - NaN (+0 from Stats)

 

Stats

Vitality (Vit) - 11 (+25 HP, +0.1 HP/s)

Endurance (End) - 10 (+0)

Willpower (Will) - 10 (+0)

Strength (Str) - 11 (+10 Melee Damage, +1 lbs Muscle Mass, +0.2 M/s Run Speed)

Dexterity (Dex) - 11 (+1 M/s Run Speed, +1 lbs Muscle Mass, )

Intelligence (Int) - 11 (+10 Magick/Psionic Damage, +1 Spell/Psy-Power slot)

Faith (Fai) - 11 (+0.2% Magick Crit Chance, +0.2% Mana Refund Chance on Cast)

Glory (Glo) - 11 (+0.2% Melee Crit Chance, +0.2% Second Wind Chance)

 

Hidden Stats

Health Regen - 0.6/s (+0.1/s from Stats)

Stamina Regen - 0.5/s

Mana Regen - 0.5/s

Gravity Gain on Hit - NaN

Gravity loss when Hit - NaN

Melee Damage - 18 (+10 from Stats)

Magick Bonus Damage - 10 (+10 from Stats)

Run Speed - 2.2 M/s (+1.2 M/s from Stats)

Run Time - 10 Sec (+0 from Stats)

Melee Crit Chance - 10.2% (+0.2% from Stats)

Magick Crit Chance - 10.2% (+0.2% from Stats)

Psionic Extra Chance - NaN (0% from Stats)

Second Wind Chance - 0.2% (+0.2% from Stats)

Mana Refund Chance - 0.2% (+0.2% from Stats)

Gift from ??? Chance - NaN (+0 from Stats)

 

Passives

Home on the Range - +1 M/s Run Speed on Flat Ground (Same movement buff from roads, applicable in Plains, Wasteland, Dry Swamp areas)

Midland Spirit - +1% Second Wind Chance during the Day. +1% Mana Refund Chance during the Night. +10% effect from all Food and Drink. +25% Chance to Resist Drunkenness effect.

 

Racial Abilities

Rally the Midland! - +2 M/s Run Speed to caster and all allies within 10 M for 15 Seconds. After the effect ends, +0.5/s Health Regen for 10 Seconds. Cooldown: 10m

 

Hair Colors - Blonde-Red

Eye Colors - Green-Blue-Hazel-Gold

Skin Colors - Pale-Olive

 

Lore

The Midlanders have lived on Themiscyra for nearly 200 years. Having moved there after their old home was destroyed by Demons, Midlanders have since grown accustomed to the bountiful harvests and flat lands of the fertile island.

A fair, healthy people, Midlanders nevertheless die young due to how near Themiscyra is to the Isle of Wrath, where the ruins of Olympun continue to spew forth legions of Acheron's non-demonic minions. Attacks by Sirens, Minotaurs, and the occasional Death Knight or Lich are common, and Midlanders have no qualms sending their women, elderly, and even children to fight.

Midlanders have little care for who one chooses to marry, if at all, and Midland Kings and Queens of the past have died alone, had dozens of children, married a cousin, or had harems. A carefree and "wild" people, those who can claim true Midland blood often spend their lives chasing the rising or setting sun, leaving Themiscyra for months or even years, decades, at a time, only to return with money for their villages and stories for the new generation.

 

_Notes from Takiyakimotozashi_Kun_San_Chan_Kun - Generally the community is split on Midlander players. On the one hand, it's a solid choice for open-ended build creation, for players who want to run a Jack-of-All-Trades build or maybe intend to respec a few times while they try things out. On the other hand, many see Midland players as lazy, picking the simplest race with (many say) some of the simplest Race Bonuses. Generally, no one will say these opinions out loud._

 

**Notes from The_Red_Hand - A solid choice for a potential PvP (Player vs Player), GvG (Guild versus Guild), or SvS (Server versus Server) character, as Run Speed can mean life or death. Having both a Road Bonus on flat ground and being able to increase not only the Run Speed but also Health Regen of yourself and allies every 10 minutes makes Midlanders more of a PvP Race in many players' eyes. It's also nice to start somewhere this basic when one doesn't know what type of player they want to be. The Human lack of Psionics, however, hurts a bit**

 


	3. Phoenicians

Race Type - Human

Name - Phoenician

Base HP - 125 (+25 from Stats)

Base STAM - 150 (+50 from Stats)

Base MP - 75 (-25 from Stats)

Base GP - NaN (+0 from Stats)

 

Stats

Vit - 11 (+25 HP, +0.1 HP/s)

End - 12 (+50 STAM, +0.2 STAM/s, +2 Sec Run Time)

Will - 9 (-25 MP, -0.1 MP/s)

Str - 10 (+0)

Dex - 12 (+2 M/s Run Speed, +2 lbs Muscle Mass)

Int - 10 (+0)

Fai - 8 (-0.4% Magick Crit Chance, +0.4% Double Mana Cost Chance on Cast)

Glo - 13 (+0.6% Melee Crit Chance, +0.6% Second Wind Chance)

 

Hidden Stats

Health Regen - 0.6/s (+0.1/s from Stats)

Stamina Regen - +0.7/s (+0.2/s from Stats)

Mana Regen - +0.4/s (-0.1/s from Stats)

Gravity Gain on Hit - NaN (-1 from Stats)

Gravity Loss when Hit - NaN (+1 from Stats)

Melee Damage - 10 (+0 from Stats)

Magick Bonus Damage - 0 (+0 from Stats)

Run Speed - 3 M/s (+2 M/s from Stats)

Run Time - 12 Sec (+2 Sec from Stats)

Melee Crit Chance - 10.6% (+0.6% from Stats)

Magick Crit Chance - +9.6% (-0.4% from Stats)

Psionic Extra Chance - NaN (+0 from Stats)

Second Wind Chance - 0.6% (+0.6% from Stats)

Double Mana Cost Chance - 0.4% (+0.4 from Stats)

Gift from ??? Chance - NaN (+0 from Stats)

 

Breath Time - 22 Sec (+2 from Buffs)

Swim Speed - 8 M/s (+3 from Buffs)

 

Passives

Life on the Sea - +3 M/s Swim Speed, +2 Sec Breath Time, +10 Silver to Fish worth

Member of the Fleet - -10% Material cost to Shipwright projects, +0.4 HP/s when on the Open Ocean, +0.4 STAM/s when on the open Ocean

 

Racial Abilities

Cannon Mastery - Fire your Ship's Cannon with masterful aim, striking the enemy with 100% Crit Chance, dealing 1000 damage and setting the enemy ship alight with {Greek Fire} dealing 50 Damage per second to everything the flames touch until the enemy puts the fire out. Cooldown: 3m

 

Hair Colors - Dark Brown-Black

Eye Colors - Gold-Brown-Black

Skin Colors - Olive-Tan

 

Lore

Long ago, a collection of people of many different races split off from their kingdoms and villages and came together to live on the Seas. These people are now the Phoenicians, a collective of traders, fisherman...and pirates. 200 years on the open ocean has left these a hardy, rough people, with leathery skin toughened by salt and wind and a race-wide affinity for swimming and diving.

Phoenicians have a knack for only drawing up fish free of parasites and disease, leading them to often bring large hauls of especially expensive fish to ports every week or so. Surprisingly, these ports are generally overjoyed when a Phoenician Fleet sets anchor as they not only bring food, but other treasures found in the ocean such as pearls, shellfish, and small amounts of Aurite.

Phoenicians, being a people living in small to mid-size fleets of ships, have strange views on relationships. More often than not Phoenician "joinings," their marriage tradition, are non-sexual in nature, and sometimes even non-romantic. Phoenicians will couple together for children only rarely, as space on their ships are limited and infants and young children can be more trouble on the Seas than they're willing to deal with. However, Phoenicians truly love children and will often set aside interesting finds for the young ones at their normal Port stops.

 

_Note from Takiyakimotozashi_Kun_San_Chan_Kun - Generally players see a Phoenician and immediately think "pirate," though many Phoenician players have specifically chosen their race for fishing and a boost in early Game silver. Phoenician players tend to bunch together in groups, much like their race's lore, making these opinions of the community at large seem true._

 

**Note from The_Red_Blade - If you're rolling a human, and want to do Ocean PvP of any kind, this is your obvious choice. As with all humans, however, the lack of Psionics can cause trouble for a player fighting against demi and monster players.**


End file.
